What is This Feeling?
by Holly-Anne Rivers
Summary: Sebastian tries to break Kurt and Blaine up and Kurt makes new Friends.  The NYADA kids seem great...    The story is way better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

**The song is "What Is This Feeling?" from **_**Wicked**_**. I already have a Beta… and thank you immensely to Miko Akako.**

**I hear d a spoiler that caused me to make this story. But I'm not going to say what it is… **

**So… this disclaimer is permanent… I'll only put it once. I own nothing… unless I make an OC. I don't know if there's any spoilers… but it's set in season 3.**

**Now: enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>What Is This Feeling?<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Everything was looking up for Kurt - he had a lot of friends, a wonderful family, and a boyfriend who he loved more than anything in the world. The Warblers had scheduled a 'get together' so the New Directions kids could meet their new lead.

They had decided to make it a contest. Each ND kid was paired with the participating Warbler and they had to sing a duet. The best people would win bragging rights.

The New Directions waited in the choir room for the Warblers to walk in. Kurt recognized all of them except for the boy in the front who must be the new lead. They all stood up and started to introduce themselves to Sebastian.

He barely looked at the people he shook hands with until he got to Blaine. His whole face lit up and he smiled and asked, "Well, who might you be?" he asked in a low voice, gripping Blaine's hand tightly, not really shaking it - just holding it.

Kurt scoffed at his obvious flirting. Blaine smiled and shook his hand and said, "I'm Blaine."

After a moment of silence, Kurt interrupted their little hand-holding and said, "And I'm Kurt… his _boyfriend_." He heard the other group members snicker at his words. He sent a death-glare at Santana, Tina, Rachel and Mercedes over Sebastian's shoulder. They immediately fell silent and stared at the floor like it held the secret to life itself. He turned back to Sebastian with his best Sarcastic-Bitch smile while his eyes screamed _keep your hands off my boyfriend!_

Sebastian returned his evil smile and said, "well, this should be a fun little contest… may the best man win." Kurt could swear he meant more than the singing contest… He let go of Blaine's hand and looked over at Mr. Schue. "Are we ready to begin?"

Mr. Schue quickly walked to the front of the room as everyone returned to their seats… Kurt was quick to take the seat beside Blaine and smile at Sebastian one more time as he took the last seat beside Finn. Mercedes looked over and smiled at Kurt for a moment before looking back at Mr. Schue who had begun talking. "Ok, gang. Each of the Warblers' names is on a sheet of paper in the hat and each of you will take one and work on a duet to sing in front of the group in one week's time." He held the hat in front of everyone while they reached in and took out a name. Kurt looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. He unfolded it and saw the name SEBASTIAN printed clearly on it. He rolled his eyes and crushed the paper into a small ball in the palm of his hand. He glared over at Sebastian, an idea for a sing to sing already forming in his mind.

* * *

><p>Kurt listened to the echo of his fingernails loud click as he tapped on the piano as he waited for Sebastian to show up. He'd been waiting for far too long for that boy to show up and he was starting to get frustrated. He turned to Brad and said, "I'm sorry for wasting your time… I guess he's no-"<p>

"Don't speak too soon, Lady Face." He looked over at the door as Sebastian came strolling in through the far auditorium door.

"Don't call me that." Kurt said glaring at the boy as he finally got to the stage.

Sebastian just smiled as Kurt handed him a piece of sheet music. He looked down at it for a moment and said, "This song? Really?"

"Unless you think you can't handle it," Kurt replied lightly, staring at him with a smile.

He just glared at Kurt and said, "No… it's ok. I could've thought of so many better songs."

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to stop the bitch-y comment that was bound to come. He took a deep breath and said, "Then let's practice."

After a few moments Sebastian said, "Well. I gotta go. See ya later Lady Face." He said with a smile. He turned and hurried out of the auditorium.

Kurt sighed angrily and turned to Brad. "I hate that guy!" he said angrily. He turned and walked out of the auditorium, muttering to himself about stupid boys.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sebastian stood in front of the group when it was time to sing their song. Kurt folded his arms over his chest and watched as Sebastian flirted with Blaine some more. He was about to go over and physically stop him from reaching over to gently touch Blaine's hair, but Mr. Schue came in and said, "Are we ready to start with the contest? Who's first?"<p>

"We'll go!" Kurt said quickly before anyone else had a chance. Sebastian and Kurt took two chairs and placed them in front of the group. They looked at each other for a moment, the music started and they looked back at the group. Kurt started to sing:

What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

Sebastian folded his arms across his chest, looked over at Kurt and sang venomously

I knew the moment I laid eyes on you

Kurt glared at Sebastian as he sang

My pulse is rushing…

Sebastian didn't appear to notice the hateful expression on Kurt's face as he sang

My head is reeling…

He stared as Sebastian smiled at Blaine as Kurt sang

My face is flushing…

Kurt had never hated anyone so much in his whole life! He glared at Sebastian as they both sang

What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, Does it have a name?

Yes…

They both turned towards each other and sang to each other angrily. Kurt didn't know about Sebastian but he meant every single word he was singing…

Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!

Kurt continued to sing as he glared at Sebastian's face… he hadn't noticed it before… but he was handsome in an annoying sort of way… That made Kurt hate him more.

For your face,

Sebastian smiled wickedly at Kurt over his shoulder as he sang

Your voice,

Kurt glared back at Sebastian; he puts his hands on his hips and sang

Your clothing!

Kurt had to admit that their voices did make a pretty cool harmony as they sang the chorus.

Let's just say- I loathe it all!

Every little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl

With simple utter loathing!

There's a strange exhilaration

In such total detestation.

It's so pure so strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last.

And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!

Kurt smiled as the New Directions kids joined in for the ensemble part. He looked around at them as they sang and noticed almost all of them had a smile on their face as they sang

You're just too good!

How do you stand it, I don't think I could!

He's a terror, he's a tartar,

We don't mean to show a bias but you're a martyr!

Kurt held up his hand, and looked over at Sebastian, then back at the group before he sang,

Well, these are sent to try us….

The group continued to sing with the boys

We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!

Kurt and Sebastian sang with such emotion that it made the while room fill with their hatred as they sang

What is this feeling so sudden and new?

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.

My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling.

Oh, what is this feeling?

Does it have a name? Yes, ahhhhh… loathing!

There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation, it's so pure, so strong!

Though do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!

The song ended as the group clapped and cheered. Mr. Schue stood, also clapping, and said, "Great job guys! You really made me believe that you two despise each other!"

Kurt glanced at Sebastian over his shoulder and smiled. "Hm… Imagine that!" He said. He heard a few snickers from the group as went to return to his seat to listen to the other pairs of students…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a senior in high school and I don't have that much time but I'll try very hard to update frequently.<strong>

**Reviews are awesome… they mean love. So review and I'll try to type faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to: Miko Akako and Fizzy Drops for reviewing! To: Miko Akako, Cassiopeia's Lounge, LoUd-LoVaBlE-lUnAtIc, rooz33, and Fizzy Drops for Alerting! To: houseofnightfan1, Fizzy Drops and Carol King for Favoriting my story! And Lastly but not Leastly: MIKO AKAKO for being an awesome Beta! You all Rock!**

**And to Fizzy Drops: Sebastian isn't the spoiler I was refering to... I've got much bigger plans in the works.**

**The song is Come What May from _Moulin Rouge_**

**Life is really hitting me fast… I'm worried about college, about passing my classes and I have a knot of worry in my stomach and it's really stressful… I hope everything gets easier.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is this Feeling?<strong>

**Chapter 2**

It had been a few days since Sebastian and Kurt had won the singing contest, and the stupid boy hadn't stop flirting with Blaine. It had made Kurt so angry every time Sebastian had smiled and flirted with _his_ Blaine. And the worst part was: Blaine didn't even notice it!

Kurt was sitting beside Blaine at the Lima Bean with a few Warblers and a few New Directions kids before school that day. He hadn't wanted the others to come, but they had anyway and to make matters worse Sebastian was sitting on Blaine's other side and was stealing all his attention. Kurt propped his elbow up on the table and listened as Sebastian said, "You have an eyelash on your face…"

He saw Blaine try to brush it off but he missed it. Sebastian laughed lightly and said, "Here…" He cast a quick glance at Kurt over Blaine's shoulder and smiled as he gently found the eyelash and held it on the tip of his index finger in front of Blaine's face. "Make a wish." He commanded and Blaine closed his eyes, allowing Sebastian to give Kurt another wicked smile as Blaine made his wish.

Kurt glared at Sebastian before he said, "Oh! Look at the time, we really better be going." He hauled Blaine to his feet and waved half-heartedly to his friends, completely ignoring Sebastian as though his spot was just an empty chair. Kurt didn't let go of Blaine's arm until they were in the parking lot by their cars. "What was that all about, Kurt?" Blaine asked angrily, straightening his sleeve that had become wrinkled as Kurt pulled him.

Kurt sighed… Blaine couldn't possibly _not_ know. "You didn't notice Sebastian flirting with you the whole time?" He could hear his voice rising in anger, but he didn't care.

"Flirt- what?" He asked with that adorable confused look on his face. _He really doesn't know…_

"You can't possibly be that clueless!" Kurt said loudly. "It was clear as day that he was flirting!" Blaine just looked at him for a moment. Kurt sighed angrily and opened his car door; he climbed angrily inside and slammed the door. He pulled out of the lot and watched Blaine standing still as Kurt sped away to the school.

* * *

><p>The school day was spent in trying to avoid Blaine like the plague. He sat alone on a stool in the middle of the stage in the auditorium after school when he should have been in glee rehearsal. He hadn't turned the lights on so it was barely light enough to see. He didn't know what to do. He could almost feel Blaine slipping away from him as Sebastian tried to drive a wedge between them. It hurt to think of Blaine with someone else. Maybe he was going to break up with him for overreacting at the Coffee shop.<p>

Kurt froze as he heard the door open. It was too dark to see the figure come slowly down the ramp of the auditorium. All Kurt could see was that it was a boy; he walked over to the light switch for the stage and flipped the lights on. Kurt's hand flew up and covered his eyes from the sudden burst of white light… he didn't notice when Blaine walked up the stairs at the side of the stage.

"Kurt…" He heard Blaine say, but Kurt was hurrying to leave. He couldn't stand the thought of Blaine breaking up with him and that had to be why he was here. Maybe if he left he could pretend that it wasn't all over. "Kurt, wait!" Blaine caught Kurt's arm before he left the room and said, "Please…" Kurt looked down at the floor.

When he didn't say anything, Blaine said, "I may be clueless… but I love you and would never be able to live without you." He placed a gentle hand on Kurt's cheek and tilted his face up to look in his blue-green eyes, "I'll never leave." He pulled away and sat at the piano; he patted the seat beside him and smiled as Kurt tentatively walked sat beside Blaine. "I know you know this song…"

Kurt watched, amazed, as Blaine's fingers played over the keys and smiled as he recognized the tune. Blaine looked directly at Kurt as he sang

Never knew… I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky… before

Want to vanish…

Inside your kiss.

Blaine gestured for Kurt to start singing. He smiled, stared at the hazel eyes that he fell in love with and sang

Seasons may change

Winter to spring

But I love you…

Till the end… of time.

They both sang the chorus quietly to each other.

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day.

Kurt continued to sing as Blaine stared at his boyfriend and smiled as the words floated through his mind.

Suddenly the world

Seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves

With such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't…

Seem such a waste

Blaine started to sing with Kurt as they made the most beautiful harmony…

It all revolves around you.

And there's no mountain…Too high,

No river too wide…

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

Kurt stopped and listened to his boyfriend telling him he loved him again in song.

But I love you.

Kurt responded quietly. Gently touching his forehead to Blaine's

I love you.

The couple was so locked in their own little world as they sang they didn't notice a few people quietly walk into the auditorium and take seats in the back of the room, listening to the couple singing the song.

Until the end of time.

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Blaine looked deeply into the blue-green eyes and smiled as he whisper/sang

Come what may

Kurt breathed out the next words, trying very hard not to cry and ruin the notes.

I will love you

The people sitting in the back of the auditorium slowly moved out of the back of the room and slowly started to move to the front of the auditorium as the couple sang

Come what may

Yes, I will love you

Come what may

I will love you

Till my dying day!

The sound of clapping brought the couple back to reality. Kurt looked over his shoulder as the boys he remembered from his and Rachel's fiasco with the NYADA Kids earlier this year. He looked down at the ground as they climbed the stage.

One of the boys stepped forward and pointed to Blaine. "We need to speak with your boyfriend in private please." They waited as Blaine looked between the intruders and Kurt.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek and said, "I'll see you later…"

Blaine got up and left through the stage door behind the curtains. Kurt turned to the new Boys as they said, "Your boyfriend's cute, Kurt." The boy in front of him said, sitting beside Kurt on the piano bench. "Let me introduce myself. I'm James." He pointed to the other 2 boys still standing behind him. "That's Jeffery, and that's Adam." Kurt smiled to both boys and turned back to James.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, turning to face James.

James smiled and said, "Well, when you first came to see us sing a few weeks ago with that annoying little girl, we knew you were something special, so we want to offer you a very special privilege…" He smiled at Kurt's shocked expression and continued. "How would you like to come sing with us while we're still in Ohio? It'll give you very valuable experience and it might just give you a leg up when it's time to pick new members later…"

Kurt sat speechless with his mouth trying to form words but none would come out. "I take it your shocked silence means 'yes?'" Kurt nodded and smiled widely as James stood up and said, "We'll be seeing you Kurt." He strolled out of the auditorium and smiled over his shoulder at the still speechless boy at the piano.

Once the auditorium door clicked close Kurt jumped up and shrieked in a very undignified (and slightly girly) way and ran out the stage door to find Blaine and tell him the good news.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me type faster… so hinty-hint hint…Review. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I will not out a warning or anything like that for any Chapter. I feel it gives too much away… so… yeah.** **Just a warning now though: in this story there will be possible smut, adult themes, angst and one thing that I'm going to keep secret… but it's a **_**big**_** secret**

**Sorry this chapter took so long… fist Jordan killed himself then we had to put my dog down… I hate November and everything about it.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed/alerted/favorite: littleyellowchrysanthemum, Susan loves, The Future Mr. Karofsky, Duncan-Gwen-Roxx, 2CoyoteBlue, MRSDARRENCRISS589, Twilight 56, Madame Ce'line, heavywalter, Piano Girl 1932, i Love Singing Music, and houseofnightfan1… That's A LOT! Thanks also to Miko Akako for being the best Beta ever ^.^**

**The song I Know You Won't by Carrie Underwood.**

**This is a couple of weeks after chapter 2… Kurt's b-day was a few days before this… so he's 18 in the story. Um… What else… As season 3 goes on… this story is getting more and more AU so keep that in mind. Especially with Harmony… That chick's a _sophomore?_ Well… not in this story. She's the same age if not older than Kurt.**

**FYI: I am working on a new story called Shooting Star... I told Miko what happens, and she can't wait to read it... I think it'll be the best thing I've writen so far. :)**

**I think that's everything… so enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>What Is This Feeling?<strong>

**Chapter 3**

"He really has no decency!" Kurt said loudly as the other boys prepared to rehears that day. They all sat around him on the floor as they stretched - they were learning new choreography and needed to be loose. Kurt had started out stretching with the rest of them, but now he was just too upset to do anything but obsess over his hatred of Sebastian and his frustration with Blaine.

"Do you know what happened yesterday?" He asked the group, all of them listening to his complaints patiently "We were at the Lima Bean for our Friday coffee date and he called Blaine - _my_ Blaine - _cute_! And when Blaine said that he had a boyfriend, these were _Sebastian's_ _exact_ words: 'I don't mind if you don't mind' Can you believe that? Blaine wouldn't cheat on me…" suddenly a thought hit him like a runaway train, knocking the breath out of him and leaving a terrible feeling low in his gut. "Would he? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he never did? We only started dating after another boy turned him down!"

Harmony knelt beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight for a moment until his breathing returned to normal. Kurt felt much better as the girl pulled back, keeping a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt… I'm sure he loves you… how could he not? You're amazing," Harmony said with a genuine smile.

Kurt smiled but he didn't feel any better, "But Harmony… you don't understand… Last year, when we were Warblers together and just started dating, the others threatened to go get a hose. We were always hugging, or holding hands, or kissing" Kurt blushed and looked down at the floor. "It's like all the passion just fizzled out of our relationship over the summer… I feel like he'd rather be with someone else."

Harmony was silent for a few moments. She sighed and looked at the floor; she looked back up at Kurt and pulled him to his feet, tugging him away from the boys sitting on the floor. She quickly walked him over to the center of the stage and released his arm and continued to walk over to the stereo she pushed a few buttons and turned to him with a smile.

"Sing about it…" She said, "It always helps to sing about it…" Kurt smiled sadly and rolled his eyes… he started to sing sadly.

I know you don't mean to be mean to me.

Cause when you want to

You can make me feel like we belong

We belong

The scene before Kurt morphed from an empty stage, to the crowed café. He watched as Sebastian flirted shamelessly… He and Blaine had fought again the night before... He'd left angry…he hated leaving people when he was that angry.

Lately you make me feel all I am is a backup plan

I'll say I'm done and then you smile at me

And I'll forget everything I said

I buy into those eyes

And into your lies

The thought of losing those hazel eyes or that amazing smile made Kurt want to crawl into a hole and never come out. Somewhere deep inside he knew it was only a matter of time. Blaine was slipping out of his fingers and the harder he tried to hold on the more Blaine seemed to pull away.

You say you'll call but I know you

You say you're coming home but I know you

You say you'll call but I know you won't

You say you'll call but I know you won't

_I wonder where he is now… probably with _Sebastian_… `_Kurt thought to himself as he sang. He had to keep Blaine. He didn't even know what he would do without the boy…man…he had come to depend on so wholly in the past year.

I wish you were where you're supposed to be

Close to me

But here I am just staring at this candle burning out

There's still no sound

Of footsteps on my stairs

Of your voice anywhere.

You say you'll call but I know you

You say you're coming home, but I know you

You'll say you'll call but I know you won't

You say you'll call but I know you won't…

Kurt was nearly in tears when the song ended. He felt Harmony's arms around him and he returned the hug desperately, clinging to her and resting his head on her much shorter shoulder. Normally when he sang he felt better, but now he felt even worse because now he knew it was only a matter of time before his world shattered.

* * *

><p>The rehearsal was over and Kurt dawdled with the other boys. He'd been pretty quiet while they walked back to his car, lost in thoughts of Sebastian and Blaine and trying in vain to think of anything but them. He waved to the group as they piled in to their van.<p>

Kurt had just unlocked the door and pulled the handle when James popped up beside him and pushed his hand against the window, slamming the door shut. Kurt jumped and turned to face the boy, "Why did you do that? You scared me," Kurt said, crossing his arms across his chest.

James laughed and said, "I'm sorry… but, you just turned 18 and we have a surprise for you." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him away from his car and towards the sleek red sports car. Kurt recognized it as a '68 Corvette, but was too distracted by the kidnapping to really admire the car.

"What are you doing? What's the surprise?" Kurt asked smiling, allowing himself to be pulled along.

James stopped when he got to the passenger's side door; he turned to look at Kurt. "If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Kurt smiled and got into James' car.

It turned out James wanted to take Kurt shopping to find 'the perfect outfit'… every time Kurt had asked what the outfit was for James would say it was a surprise. After a while Kurt had stopped asking and just enjoyed shopping with his friend. He put even more enthusiasm into the project when he learned James would be paying for it, and had given him a generous limit.

It was almost 6 when they had finally found the outfit. The looks they'd received for walking in to Victoria's Secret had been well worth the French Terry Top - in charcoal, because the black would wash him out, they didn't have winter-brown in his size, and even he wasn't gay enough to wear a color called mauve rose. That top paired with the bright purple skinny jeans James convinced him to buy at JC Penny's seemed to satisfy James, but still gave Kurt no clue as to where he would be wearing it. When they got back to Kurt's house, he saw his car sitting in the driveway. Apparently one of the boys had taken his car back home for him.

James turned the car off and turned to Kurt. "Go get ready… you won't be back till late." He said with a smile.

Kurt frowned and said, "Where am I going?"

James just smiled and said, "Did you think that shopping was you're only birthday present? Go get ready! Hurry, hurry!"

Kurt sighed and got out of the car. He walked into the living room and found his dad sitting on the couch. He tried to ask if he knew where the other boys were taking him, but Burt just smiled and shook his head. Kurt sighed and went upstairs to change and get ready.

After a few moments Kurt walked out of his house. He smiled as he got into the car beside James. They drove back to the parking lot and changed cars. James pulled Kurt to the back of the van with him as the rest of the group got in.

They all talked and laughed during the hour long drive. Suddenly James shifted beside him. Kurt looked over to him as he pulled a black cloth out of his pocket and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt laughed and said, "No. You're not putting that on me. Nope." Kurt leaned back against the seat and folded his arms over his chest.

"Come on Kurt! It's a surprise… Pleeeease! Kurt! I promise it'll be worth it." James said with wide eyes.

After a second Kurt sighed and said, "Fine… it'd better not mess up my hair…"

James laughed as he tied the blindfold over Kurt's eyes.

After about 2 minutes the van lurched to halt. Kurt felt James move to open the door, and then James grabbed Kurt's hand and gently helped him out of the van. James stepped incredibly close as they walked towards their destination.

The smell of alcohol hit Kurt like a brick wall. He could hear a lot of people and loud music close in front of him. He reached up to take off the blindfold but James stopped him. He now held both of Kurt's hands. "Not yet… we're almost there…"

After a few seconds James stopped. He stood in front of Kurt and reached behind Kurt's head to untie the blindfold.

Pink light shown on James' face… Kurt looked up at the sign of the building… a bright pink triangle stood out in the dark night. The word _Scandals_ written in fancy letters.

Kurt gasped and tried to back up, "James-"

"Kurt! Give me a chance. It's going to be…" James looked Kurt up and down… it was too dark for Kurt to clearly see his expression as he continued, "..A great time."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please :)<strong>

**Also: I got a tumblr…. I'm still learning how to use it… so… follow me and junk. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey. Sorry it took so long… I hate suicide. That's all the explanation I want to type out.**

**I'm sorry I lost the list of people who reviewed and fave'd and Alerted… Thank to to all those who did, and I promise to keep the list safer next time.**

**But thanks to Miko Akako for being my Beta.**

**Here's the new chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>What is this Feeling?<span>**

**Chapter 4**

Kurt had allowed himself to be dragged into the bar. James showed their ID's to the large bouncer in front of the door, He stared at it for a moment before moving aside and allowed the group to walk inside the warm bar. The smell of alcohol was so strong it made Kurt nauseous if he breathed too deeply.

James looked at Kurt and smiled, not letting go of his hands, he pulled Kurt towards the bar. "Do you want a drink, Kurt?" James said, leaning close to Kurt.

Kurt could barely see James in the darkness of the bar, he turned and found James _right_ beside him… Kurt jumped back and laughed a little as he leaned a bit closer to James to hear him say, "Someone's Jumpy tonight." James said, laughing.

Kurt smiled and said, "I want anything without alcohol…"

James looked appalled. "But Kurt! You're at a bar! You've got to drink!" Kurt shook his head and James shrugged, getting a Shirley Temple for Kurt as he looked around the room. He saw a few people scattered around the tables on the edges of the dance floor. There had to be a hundred people moving in time to the music… Kurt blushed at some of the couples' dance moves and smiled as James handed him the drink. James stood beside Kurt with his cup of alcohol in his hand. Kurt slowly drank his beverage and continued to People-Watch. Suddenly James pulled the empty glass out of Kurt's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Kurt said, "Oh… I don't want-"

"Shush." James said, tapping Kurt's hand. "Just loosen up…" James leaned close again and whispered in Kurt's ear, "You'll have fun… I promise."

Kurt sighed and started to dance... slowly Kurt got more into the music and found himself laughing as he danced surrounded by people.

After about an hour of dancing James had gotten a few more drinks… over the hour, James had slowly begun to dance more and more like the other couples on the floor… making Kurt blush and back away from him every time he got too close.

Suddenly James grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him close. His breath felt hot against Kurt's neck as James whispered, "Did I ever tell you, you look amazing?"

Kurt gasped and tried to push James away, but he was stronger than he looked… Kurt said, "Let go of me, James… You know I have a boyfriend." Kurt continued to push James off.

"Kurt, Kurt… It's ok…" He replied, quietly, still whispering in Kurt's ear. "I just really like you."

Kurt pushed James way from him and said, "I'm not interested." He turned and walked through the crowd, away from James in the middle of the dance floor. He got another drink, and went to sit at a table way in the back, partially hidden in the shadows of the dark bar…

Suddenly James ran up to Kurt, and said, "Why'd you quit dancing? I thought we were having fun."

Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored James. James waited for a moment before he said, "I do think you look amazing… especially in that outfit…" He slid into the seat across the small circular table across from Kurt; he smiled as a light blush crept across Kurt's face. "We'd make a great couple." He stated, gently taking Kurt's hand and holing it in both of his.

Kurt pulled his hand back and said, "I _have_ a boyfriend. I'm not looking for another." He said angrily, sipping his drink.

"You always complain about him. How good can he be?" James said in a quiet voice.

Kurt didn't know what to say, especially because he knew the words were true. "Please leave me alone." He said, folding his hands on his lap and looking away from James.

James sighed and looked at Kurt's empty glass, "At least let me get you another drink?"

Kurt glanced over his shoulder to James and nodded. He felt relieved when James walked away into the crowd of people towards the bar, giving him a moment to breathe.

Kurt's eyes scanned over the dancing couples and moved to the bar. A couple making out… a group of people standing in a small circle talking and laughing. And then one lone figure as far away from people as he could possibly get. Something about that one looked so familiar.

Wait a second.

The boy was dressed in denim_ - a lot _of denim_ - _and his eyes were cast down, staring at his beer bottle in front of him which was clenched in his hands as if it was a lifeline.

And then it clicked. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. Dave Karofsky was sitting at the bar. A gay bar. Which mean…

Dave's eyes darted up from his beer as James got to the bar then back down like nothing had changed. Kurt sighed and leaned back in the chair. He decided to do nothing - just pretend he wasn't there.

Kurt tried to avoid looking at the bar, but his eyes kept flicking back to Dave, sitting alone at the bar, now staring at James who was leaning against the bar, smiling and flirting with the bartender.

James stood up straight and started to turn around. Kurt quickly looked away so James wouldn't think he was staring. He smiled as James sat the drink down in front of him and disappeared before he could say thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. So… New chapter. I hoped you liked it. I'll try to update soon. Personally, I can't wait to get to the next chapter… It'll be so exciting ^.^ I'll work on posting it faster if you all review. Hint, hint. <strong>

**So… Read and review thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**8/7/12**

**It's my birthday.**

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update… I didn't mean it to… Ya might want to back up a chapter or so… just skim… catch up on what you may have forgotten… **

**It's my birthday**

**I'm hoping to have this story updated every Wednesday (Not tomorrow… sorry. This is this week's update.) but I just got registered for classes and have a rather daunting stack of school books beside me, and classes start on the 20****th**** and every Monday through Thursday is busy.**

**It's my Birthday**

**Thanks to: BlackVeilBridesLoverX3, houseofnightfan1, 20eKUraNll, offtolimabean, and gleefan2012 for everything. Thanks to Miko Akako for holding with me for so long :)**

**It's my birthday. I want reviews. K? thanks.**

**Here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is This Feeling?<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Dave sighed again and took another sip of his beer, his eyes scanning the club… he may as well leave… no one here is as good as-

He cut that thought off. The one he wanted would never think of him that way. That's why he comes here - to find someone half as good as _him_.

_You've got to be freakin' kidding me_… Dave thought to himself as his eyes fell on the figure that haunted him sitting at one of the tables looking very annoyed. _Fantastic. The world must hate me._ Dave thought as he saw another figure emerge from the crowd and stand **extremely **close to Kurt, causing an ugly jealousy to coil in his gut.

The jealousy was replaced by a sick happiness when he saw Kurt's reaction to the stranger. The boy was downright cold to the mystery man and didn't move a muscle as the stranger slid into the chair beside him.

Dave frowned as the man took one of Kurt's hands and held it… the man who was most defiantly not Blaine… he was much too tall to be that little hobbit. It was too dark to see Kurt's face, but he assumed Kurt didn't like the attention he was getting when he ripped his hand out of the stranger's and sipped his drink…

After a moment the stranger left Kurt's table and started to move to the bar. Dave dropped his gaze to the bottle in his hands, occasionally peering up in the direction of Kurt's table.

The stranger appeared at the bar near him and ordered a Shirley Temple. It must have been for Kurt… Dave glanced up at the guy as he handed the bartender a few crumpled bills and leaned against the bar, facing away from most of the crowd and waited for the drink.

The glass was placed in front of this stranger and he thanks the bartender, and drags the drink a little closer to his body. But instead of taking it away, he quickly looked over his should to where Kurt sat, looking rather pointedly at the ceiling… he smirked and turned back to the drink.

His hand passed over the drink and Dave thought he saw a small white pill quickly dissolve into nothingness in the liquid. He swirled the drink around, stood up straight and turned, strutting back to Kurt's table.

Dave didn't know what to make of what he just saw… surely it couldn't be what he thought he saw. Kurt would never hang around with the kind of people who would spike drinks…

Dave had a knowing feeling in the pit of his stomach as the man delivered the drink to Kurt, then disappeared into the crowd before a single word could be said.

Kurt took a sip of the drink and Dave saw him hesitate for a moment… like something wasn't quite right with the drink. What if the drink really was spiked? What will happ-

The rational part of Dave's brain interrupted his panic induced thoughts, _you don't really know what you saw. You probably just imagined him putting something in Kurt's drink because you're jealous…_ that thought felt like a lie even to him… but lie or not, it comforted him.

But no matter how Dave tried to ignore the bad feeling, the more Kurt drank that possibly spiked drink, the worse he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>***Kurt***<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt frowned at the spot in the crowd James disappeared into… he shook his head and took a small sip of the drink. The liquid tasted strange on his tongue, but he wasn't used to this drink… maybe it was supposed to taste a little funny… so he drank more of it.<p>

So he continued to sip the drink, and decided to check his phone… maybe call someone to take him home since he arrived here blindfolded in the back of James' car.

He decided to text his dad and ask him to come pick him up… no need to wake him with a call if he's asleep… if he doesn't respond, he'll just call Mercedes or someone…

He flipped open his phone and was about to type into the keyboard when the buttons swam out of focus, dancing around his vision. He blinked and the lighted keys went back to where they belonged. He shook his head and a wave of dizziness and nausea overcame him.

Standing on shaky legs, he leaned on the table and tried to get to the bathroom or somewhere quiet… the lights and music where making him feel sick… he leaned heavily on the walls and finally came to a doorway, which he gratefully turned into and stumbled down the hall.

The hall was empty, but none of the closed doors along the walls looked like a bathroom... the closest door was halfway down the hall… He groaned; he needed a dark, quiet place to sit for a moment to feel better. He stumbled to the door and twisted the knob with shaking hands.

Thankfully it opened, revealing a dark cool storage room. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, he shuffled to a bunch of plastic boxes pushed together like a bed placed against the back wall. He sat down and leaned back against the wall, sighing as he leaned his head in his hands, trying to get rid of the dizziness…

suddenly very tired, He forced his heavy eyelids open at the sound of the door, trying to form a coherent apology for whichever employee busted him where he probably shouldn't have been.

But he was shocked to see James standing in the doorway, staring at him. "are you ok, Kurt?" James asked a little too innocently as he shut the door behind him.

Kurt swallowed through his suddenly dry mouth and said, "I- I just needed a rest…" he slurred. He fought his drooping eyelids when he felt James sit so closely beside him that their hips where touching… Kurt jumped as James hand rested on his thigh.

"W-what are -" Kurt's protest drifted off when his mind went blank…

"Shhh…" James said, leaning into Kurt's neck, placing gentle kisses on the skin there. Kurt tried to pull back, but he was too tired.

"S-stop," Kurt said, fighting the tiredness… He tried to shake it off when James started to unbutton his new shirt. "Did you -" Kurt said, concentrating hard on forming the right words. "Did you drug me?" Kurt whispered accusingly.

James laughed and pushed them both back into a lying position as darkness ate at the edge of Kurt's vision. He felt James' arousal pressed against his hip… he felt tears form in his eyes when James continued to kiss his neck… but he was too tired to push James away…

His eyes slipped closed and he couldn't open them again. "Don't fight it Kurt… Just sleep." James whispered against the smooth pale skin of Kurt's neck.

Suddenly a crack of the door on the wall behind it echoed like a bullet through the small room and the weight on Kurt was gone… his forced his eyes open a crack and saw a man in denim standing over James on the floor… he was yelling something… but everything sounded like he was underwater and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>So… I hope to update frequently, but there are no guarantees, sorry… Reviews might make the whole process go smoother… so… yeah :)<strong>

**It's my Birthday today. I'm 18**


End file.
